Escape
by JennWilson
Summary: When Andy’s dad dies, everything she has gone through becomes to much to handle. When she runs away to visit an old friend, the rest if station 19 is shocked. Will theu be able to find her? Will they be able to convince her to come home?
1. Introduction

**This story takes place 6 months after the beginning of season 3**

**A couple changes: **

**\- Jack and Maya are still together**

**\- Andy was never ok with Maya and Jack**

**\- Andy is still upset with Maya**

**\- Sullivan made Andy captain and disappeared**

**Hope you enjoy!**


	2. Chapter1:Bells

**Andy POV**

Bing...

Bong...

The sound of the bells echoed through the church

Bing...

Bong...

A single tear rolled down my cheek as I felt myself sink deeper into the hard wooden pew. I had managed to hold myself together until now but as I say there listening to the eerie sound of the bell, I just couldn't do it anymore. I felt myself fall apart as more tears flooded down my face and suddenly I couldn't breathe. Gasping for air, I stood up and ran. I knew everyone was staring at me. I knew what they were thinking. Poor Andy, all alone. She finally broke. I didn't care. They could think what they're anted. I just needed to get out of there. As I burst through the sanctuary doors, it all hit me. I collapsed onto the floor sobbing. It was the first time I had cried since my dad died. It was like everything was catching up to me. Ryan dying, Sullivan leaving, Jack and Maya, and now this. I had lost everyone I ever loved. I head the door creak open behind me.

"Andy" I heard Vic whisper softly

I didn't respond, I just sat there. Frozen. I felt Vics arms wrap around me as she pulled my off of the cold marble floor. Her arms were warm and comforting. I melted into her, burying my head in her chest, crying into her shirt. She held me tight.

"Breathe Andy, just breathe." She whispered as she gently stroked my hair. "You can get through this, all you have to do is breathe."

My breathing slowed and my crying came to a stop. I took a deep breath and pulled my head away for bet chest to look at her.

"Thanks" I said as I wiped the tears from my cheeks.

"I'll take you home, ok?"

I nodded, feeling to week to talk. I slowly climbed to my feet, leaning on Vic for support. She held my arm as we made our way to her car.

The ride was quiet. Vic drove in silence, looking over at me every couple minutes. Making sure I was ok. I just sat there staring blankly out the window. Watching the buildings whiz by. Watching the people. God why did they have to be so damn happy. Smiling, laughing. Feeling that happiness I would never have. Living the life Ryan would never get to live. It would usually make me angry but today... today I was too tired to feel angry.

"Andy" Vic said loudly waving her hand in front of my face

I looked over at her

"Sorry" I said "I got lost in thought."

I hadn't even noticed that the car stopped moving.

"Do you want me to come in with you?" Vic asked.

"No, I'll be fine" I responded getting out of the car. I waved goodbye as she pulled out of the driveway before turning around and opening the door to the apartment building. After climbing up 4 flights of stairs, I finally reached my apartment. I unlocked the door and walked straight into the kitchen where I sat down at the glass table, paper in front of me, pen in hand. I took a deep breath and started writing.

**Jack POV**

I watched Andy the whole time. I could see her trying to be brave. Trying to be strong. I watched her sitting their, heartbroken. When the bell rung, it was like something inside of her snapped. Her body sunk into the pew and tears started flooding down her face. I could hear her gasping for air. Suddenly she stood up and ran out of the sanctuary. I could see the whole crowd turn to look at her. I wanted to run after her. To hold her. But I couldn't. Vic got up from beside me and went after Andy. _Good. _I thought. _At least she won't be alone_.

After the funeral, I headed to the reception. I scanned the room, looking for Andy, but I couldn't see her anywhere.

"Hey babe, are you ok?" I heard Maya say as she slipped her hand into mine. I winced, pulling my hand away.

"What's wring Jack?" She asked

"I'm sorry Maya, I can't do it anymore." I said looking at the ground.

"What do you mean?"

"I can't do it. It's not fair to you, it's not fair to her. I like you Maya, I like you a lot. But I love Andy. I always will. And I can't keep pretending that I don't." I looked up at Maya. Her eyes had gone cold and dark. She looked angry. I turned and walked away before she could say anything. I saw Vic enter the room and immediately went over to her.

"Where's Andy?" I asked

"I took her home." Vic responded. "She asked to be alone though so I wouldn't..." I walked past her before she could finish. I drove straight to Andy's and ran up the stairs as fast as I could. I knocked on the door. To my surprise, the door creaked open. _That's wierd _I thought. Andy never leaves her door unlocked, even when she's home. I walked in and closed the door behind me.

"Andy?" I called. No response. The apartment was weirdly quiet.

"Andy?" I called again. Nothing. She must have left. Maybe she went to the station. I turned to leave and that's when I saw them. Three letters sitting on the table.

Jack.

Maya.

Vic

**That's it for this chapter, hope you like it. Next chapter should be up in a couple days**

**\- Jenn **


	3. Chapter2:Letters

_Dear Jack,_

_I'm sorry. I'm sorry it had to happen this way. You deserve more than a letter. You deserve a real explanation, a real goodbye. Face to face. But I knew you would try to stop me. I knew you would try to make me stay. And I can't Jack, I can't stay here anymore. Every corner I turn I see Ryan, every for I fight I here my dads voice in my head. They're everywhere. I just need to go. Please don't blame yourself. I know you, I know what you'll think. That maybe if we didn't break up, if we were still together, that I would stay. Because I would have. I would have stayed for you. But that's not your fault. I pushed you away. I should have said yes. When I found your ring in the turnout room, when you told me you wanted more. Because I did want more, I was just... scared. It's so hard. Sitting here watching you and Maya build a life, a life I want so badly. Please don't waste your time looking for me because the truth is I don't want to be found. Not yet at least. I told Dixon you should be the next captain of Station 19. Remember when we were first fighting for captain? I wanted it so bad. But I want to beat you even more. I never thought I would be willingly giving it to you. You'll be great Jack, I know you will. Maybe some day in a couple of years I'll come back. Maybe I'll finally more on and be ok with you and Maya. Maybe I'll be able to walk the streets of Seattle without being reminded of everything I've lost. Maybe. But Jack, if I don't. If I never come back, I need you to know this... leaving you is the hardest this I've ever had to do. I love you Jack. And I'll miss you every minute of every day. But I have to be strong. We both do. Be strong for me._

_All my love,_

_Andy_

**Vic POV**

Jack burst through the doors of the beanery and walked straight to the table tossing a letter at me and a letter at Maya. I looked at the letter. _Vic. _It said on the front. I could recognize that handwriting anywhere.

"Oh my god" I whispered to myself

"What's this?" Maya asked, sounding annoyed. She was being wierd all afternoon. Something must have gone down between her and Jack at the funeral.

"It's a letter." Jack said. He sounded equally angry and sad. "From Andy. She's gone."

"What do you mean she's gone?" Travis said from next to me.

"I mean she left. She packed her bags and left." Jack yelled. Throwing the glass of water in front of him against the wall. The beanery got quiet. Travis reaches down and grabbed my hand. Dean got up and started picking up the pieces of glass. Maya looked stunned. Jack just stood there. Leaning against the table staring at the ground.

"She said she might never come back." Jack whispered.

A tear fell from my cheek.

"Maybe some day in a couple of years I'll come back... Maybe. But if I don't..." Jack read his letter out loud to the rest of us. "She's not coming back."

Jack turned and slammed the door.

"This is all my fault." I whispered "I never should have left her alone."

"Vic..." Travis said quietly "it's not your fault, you couldn't have known she was leaving."

"Does Andy ever give up?" Dean said sitting on the other side of me. "If she wanted to leave, she would have left. There's no stopping that girl."

I smiled. She was stubborn. I looked down at the letter in my hands. Running my hands along the edge. I slowly stood up from the table.

"I'm gonna go to my bunk" I said leaving the table.

When I got to my bunk I closed the door behind me and sat in the bed. I opened the letter and started to read it.

_Vic,_

_I want you to know that this wasn't an easy decision for me. I don't want to leave you. But I can't stay here. Seattle isn't my home anymore. Not when it's filled with memories of everyone I've lost. I've been planning to leave for a while now. Ever since Ryan died I felt like I was drowning. Then Jack and Maya got together and then Sullivan left and then... I just need to go. I have a plan. I'm not just running. I know where I'm going, at least for a couple of weeks. This so going to sound cheesy but if you ever miss me, just remember I'm always here with you, even if you can't see me. I really regret saying that but it's important. I don't want you thinking I left you because you didn't mean anything to me. You do Vic. You are the best friend I could ever ask for. You were always there for me. With everything I've gone through, I could always count on you. I'm sorry I have to leave you. But I do. I'm going to miss you so much._

_All my love,_

_Andy_

I sunk into the bed holding the letter right. I knew she meant it. I knew Andy wouldn't leave here unless she really had to.

**Maya POV **

I knew this was my fault. Maybe not all of it. But I knew by dating Jack I was contributing, making Andy's life just a little bit worse. But I didn't think she would actually leave. When everyone had left the beanery, I opened my letter

_Dear Maya,_

_I'm sorry. Don't get me wrong, I'm still pissed. I don't think I will ever be able to fully forgive you. Because dating my ex who you knew I was still in love with... that was a bitch move Maya. But I am sorry that I reacted the way I did. Maybe if I had just talked to you, we wouldn't have gotten into that fight. Maybe we wouldn't hate each other right now and maybe it wouldn't hurt so much to see you two together. I'm leaving. Maybe for good. I don't know. I'm not writing you a letter to explain myself to you, I don't have to. And I'm not writing a letter to say I'll miss you. Because I won't. At least not anymore than I do normally. Because I don't miss you. I miss who you used to be. Who we used to be. And whether I'm in Seattle or Timbuktu I'll miss you the same amount. The real reason I'm writing is to say this. Take care of Jack. I certainly don't take comfort in knowing I'm leaving him with you but at least he won't be alone. I don't want him ruining his life because I left. Make sure he focuses on being a good captain and doesn't go into some wierd dark twisty place. It's up to you now to take care of him._

_Andy_

I almost started crying, reading that letter. She was right. It was a bitch move. And that fight... the things I said... that only made it worse.

**3 months earlier - general POV**

Andy walked into the house she and Maya shared.

"Maya, I'm home" No response. She must be asleep. Andy went to the kitchen and opened a bottle of tequila. Walking to Maya's room, she started drinking. Sipping the liquor straight from the bottle.

"I think we should call in sick tomorrow." Andy started opening the door to Maya's room. "Get drunk, watch Titanic. Maybe we could..." Andy stopped.

She stared at the sight in front of her. Jack and Maya. Her best friend and her ex. Asleep in bed.

"WHAT THE FUCK" Andy yelled throwing the bottle of tequila against the wall. Maya and Jack sat up startled at the sound of the bottle shattering.

"Crap" Maya said quietly

"WHAT THE FUCK" Andy repeated

"Andy... let me explain" Jack said gathering his clothes from around him

"Oh no Jack. The only this you are doing is getting the hell out" Andy pushed Jack into the hall, still only in his boxers.

"Leave." She said pointing to the door.

"Can I at least get dressed first?" He asked

"No... I don't want you here a second longer." Andy responded. Jack left the houses through the back door, pulling his clothes on as he walked down the driveway. Andy immediately went to her room and pulled some boxes out of the closet.

When Maya finally can out of the bedroom, Andy had packed 4 boxes.

"What are you doing?" Maya asked as she walked over to Andy.

"Leaving" Andy said while pulling her favourite mug out of the cupboard and putting it in the box.

"Can we just talk. Please" Maya pleaded following Andy as she walked out of the kitchen.

"Oh you mean about the fact that you fucked my ex? Sure let's talk about that." Andy said turning to face Maya.

"I'm sorry... it just happened."

"Last night, when you said you were tired and had to go home early?"

"No before that."

"So this has happened before... unbelievable." Andy said pulling clothes out of her closet and throwing them carelessly into boxes.

"How long?" Andy asked tossing a shirt she had borrowed from Maya back at her.

"3 months" Maya said quietly. Andy turned and looked at Maya.

"When. Exactly. Did. It. Start."

"When Jack and I were in aid car together... and you had just gotten suspended.

"You mean the day Ryan died." Andy shook her head in disbelief. "So when I was covered in my best friends blood you were... oh my god."

"Please Andy, it's not like anything was going to happen between you and Jack"

"I loved him Maya. You knew that. I told you how I felt and you just lied to me."

"You never loved him" Maya sneered "you were using him the whole time and you know it. Jack needs more than some damaged drama queen who is afraid of commitment."

Andy stopped. Her eyes were starting to fill with tears. She picked up the boxes she had packed and walked to her car.

"I'll come back for the rest of it later" she said before driving off.

**That's it for this chapter, where do you think Andy went? Next chapter should be up in a day or two.**


	4. Chapter3:Paradise

**Andy POV**

A warm breeze hit me as I stepped of the float plane. I could hardly believe my eyes. The waters beneath me were the brightest turquoise I'd ever seen, sparkling in the sunlight. Through the water I could see the most beautiful coral. Fish danced through the water, starfish lay on the bottom, and stingrays glided underneath the dock looking for food. The island in front of me was lined with sandy beaches and palm trees. The sky was blue and there were no clouds to be seen. The air smelled like salt and coconuts. And all I could her around me was the waves crashing on the shore and the birds singing.

"Welcome to paradise"

I turned around. There in front of me stood Madison Hayes. I hardly recognized her. She was taller than me now, only by an inch or two. Her long blonde hair was wavier, pulled back into a loose ponytail. Her face was littered with freckles, probably form all the sun. And her skin was tanned, which was strange for me to see because she was usually so damn pale.

"Madi!" I yelled jumping into her arms. "You look different"

"It has been 7 years." She said

"I know... I'm sorry I should have visited more often."

"No worries Andy, we both got busy. C'mon we have a lot of catching up to do." Madi said as she pulled me down the dock towards the resort.

After giving me a tour of the resort, Madi took me to the restaurant for some drinks.

"This place is incredible" I said as I sipped my pina colada. "You really built it all yourself?"

"Well obviously not the actually building part but ya. I designed the buildings." She responded

I couldn't believe she had done this. The resort had 4 restaurants, 50 villas, 3 pools, and a spa.

"It actually won 2nd best resort in Australia last year." Madi said proudly pointing at the plaque on the wall of the restaurant.

"Holy shit Mads that's amazing. I always knew you would make a great hotel manager. Mainly because you were so damn bossy."

"Was not" Madi said nudging me. "So what brings you to Australia?"

I stopped and stared at my drink. I wanted to tell her the truth, but it hurt to much to say.

"You" I responded

"Are you sure that's all?" Madi asked me. She could tell when I was lying but I just couldn't talk about it. Not yet.

"Just you" I said smiling.

"So how long can you stay?"

"I took a leave of absence so... I was think a month or two?" I responded looking up at her.

"Seriously? Andy that's amazing... your lucky it's off season... I have a beach suite you can stay in. But don't think your not gonna have to work for it..."

"What do you want me to do?" I asked

"We need a new fitness instructor. It's pretty chill, just three classes a day."

"I'd love to Madi." I responded

**Madi POV**

There was something up with Andy. I mean don't get me wrong, I was thrilled when she told me she was coming. But from the moment she stepped off the plane I could feel it. Something is wrong. Her laugh was fake, her eyes were dull and lifeless. It was like someone had sucked all the joy out of her. Like she was just the shell of the Andy I knew. The last time I saw her like this was at her moms funeral 20 years ago. As I walked her to her room she was quiet. Oddly quiet. I opened the door and showed her around.

"Do you wanna go snorkelling?" I asked "or we could grab a bite to eat or..."

"I better unpack." She cut me off turning to walk inside.

"Ok..." I said.

I started to walk away m, but turned back to look in the window. She was sitting on the edge of the bed completely still. She was staring blankly ahead, a tear streaming down her cheek. She looked... haunted

**Sorry this chapter was pretty short, the next one will be up in a day or two.**


	5. Chapter4:Christmas

Travis always made Christmas dinner at station 19. Everyone would help, chopping vegetables and washing dishes, but Travis was in charge. Vic would decorate. They always had one tree in the beanery and one tree outside. This year Vic had lined every hallway and stairwell with garlands and put vases full of ornaments on every table. Maya would organize secret Santa. Giving out the names, setting a price limit, making sure everyone had their presents under the tree before midnight on Christmas Eve. This year, everyone was working even harder to make Christmas perfect. Because even though nobody said it, they were all hoping Andy would come home. She had been gone nearly 3 months. At first they tried calling her. Leaving voicemails. But after a few weeks the sound of her voicemail was replaced with an automated message: this number is no longer in service. It was wierd. She was gone but she wasn't really gone.

"Where are you going?" Travis asked as Vic walked out the door of the fire station

"The dollar store. We need more decorations." Vic said closing the door behind her. Travis was on reception today. It was a slow shift, they had only had 2 calls. One was a woman who burnt a turkey and thought the house was burning down and the other was an old man who slipped on some ice. Now they were sitting around, preparing for their Christmas dinner that was only hours away. Jack was in his office, as he usually was. He didn't come out much. Ever since Andy left he was closed off.

Beep Beep Beep

A timer went off on Travis's phone.

"Dean, take over for me, the turkey needs to be taken out of the oven." Travis said waving Dean over to the reception. Dean walked over to reception and sat down at the chair.

"Fine but you owe me."

Upstairs, Maya was organizing the presents under the tree. As Travis walked over to the kitchen he signaled to the presents.

"Those look beautiful." he said.

"Ya they really do. I'm just organizing them so that..." Maya stopped talking as she picked up a green present tied with a gold sparky bow.

"What is it?" Travis asked.

"For Andy." Maya read "Merry Christmas, Love Vic."

Travis was silent. They all wanted Andy to come back but Vic... it seemed like Vic was always preparing for her arrival. She would wash Andy's turnout gear every week, making sure it was always spotless. She made sure Andy's favourite chips were always in the beanery. And everytime something happened on a call she would say: "I can't wait to tell Andy about that."

Travis went back to working on the dinner. Chopping the carrots and mashing the potatoes. Just after he got the cake in the oven, Vic walked through the door with 4 bags of decorations.

"You got Andy a present." Maya said taking two of the bags from her and putting them on the counter.

"Of course" Vic said "just in case. You wouldn't want her to come home and not have any presents."

Maya smiled

"Right, of course."

When it was finally dinner time, everyone gathered around the table. There were candles and garlands and ornaments placed decoratively in the center of the table. The food was arranged beautifully on platters. Dean had picked out the fanciest wines he could have. Vic plugged her phone into a speaker system and put on Christmas music. Everyone sat around the table eating in silence. Andy always loved Christmas. It was so wierd celebrating it without her.

"so," Vic broke the silence "I was thinking, when Andy gets back..."

"Vic stop." Jack interrupted quietly. Everyone turned to look at Jack.

"Stop what?" Vic asked dropping her silverware down in the table loudly.

"Stop planning for Andy's grand return because she's not going to return. She's not coming back." Jack said. His words were harsh but everyone knew they were true. "There is no need to keep her locker full or clean her turnout gear clean or mention her every five seconds because all you are doing is reminding Us that she is gone."

Everyone sat there staring at Jack and Vic silently. Suddenly Vic stood up and ran out of the room. Everyone quietly continued eating. It was hard to imagine life without Andy but Jack was right. She wasn't coming back

**Madi POV**

"Hey Andy, were having a big bonfire tonight, you should come." I said walking into her room.

"I'll just eat in my room." She said still staring at the TV in front of her.

"Andy..." I said quietly. She didn't respond. I walked over and sat next to her. I picked up the remote and turned the TV off.

"Hey I was..." Andy said pulling the remote out of my hands.

"What happened Andy? Why are you really here?"

"I told you... I wanted to see you." She responded

"Andy... I'm so happy you're here but... I know you. And I know you well enough to know that station 19 is your family and you would never abandon your family. You have been here 3 months. The Andy I know would not be able to stay away from her job or her friends for more than a couple weeks. What really happened."

Andy looked up at me with tears in her eyes.

"Everyone's gone." She said quietly.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"My dad got cancer. And then Ryan died. And then I fell in love with my captain. And then he made me captian and disappeared. And then Maya started dating Jack and then my dad died." She sobbed "they're all gone."

I wrapped my arms around her.

"You can stay here as long as you want Andy." I whispered


End file.
